The present invention relates to a holder with a device for retaining a flexible circuit board.
Electrical connections between and within complex subassemblies are increasingly being realized using flexible circuit boards, also referred to as flexible foils. In comparison with electrical cable connections, these have a series of advantages. A flexible circuit board allows good movement of components of the subassemblies in relation to one another, in particular also during fitting. Furthermore, in comparison with conventional cables, a flexible circuit board takes up less space and, at the same time, can be subjected to relatively high mechanical loading. A flexible circuit board is used to connect, for example, various electronic components, such as sensors, actuators, etc., electrically to a control electronics unit. The prior art discloses various holders for connecting such electronic or mechatronic components electrically to the flexible circuit board and for retaining the flexible circuit board itself For example, there are holders in existence which provide strain relief for the flexible circuit board during fitting and operation of mechanical and/or electronic components which can move in relation to one another.
The object of the invention is to provide a holder for flexible circuit boards which allows particularly straightforward and cost-effective fitting of the flexible circuit board and of the components connected thereto.
This object is achieved by the features of the independent claim.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are given in the dependent claims.
The invention builds on the retaining means of the generic type for flexible circuit boards in that the holder has at least one further device for retaining at least one component, it being possible for the component to be connected to the flexible circuit board. It has proven to be advantageous to provide, on the holder for the flexible circuit board, retaining devices for further components which can be connected to the flexible circuit board. This reduces the number of retaining means during production and subsequent fitting, and the overall production costs decrease as a result. Furthermore, the component or the further components is/are already located in the immediate vicinity of the flexible circuit board to which they are to be connected. This reduces the necessary length of the connecting paths, makes it easier to arrange the components which are to be connected and reduces the number of additional connecting elements required between the circuit board and component.
In the case of a likewise preferred embodiment, it is provided that the component forms an electrical connection. This may be, for example, the electrical connection of a sensor, of an actuator or of other electrical components which are to be connected electrically to the flexible circuit board. It is thus possible, on the holder, for individual components of the subassemblies to be connected to the flexible circuit board itself by means of the component. It is thus possible for any mechanical or thermal loading which may occur during fitting or operation to be absorbed by the component, which, in comparison with the flexible circuit board, can usually be better equipped in this respect.
In the case of an alternative embodiment, it may be provided that the component forms an active element. A short connection between the element and the flexible circuit board is advantageous, in particular, in the case of active elements.
Moreover, it may advantageously be provided that the active element is a sensor. In particular sensors profit from particularly short connecting paths since often only low signal heights are present and/or undesirable interference signals may be impressed on the measuring signal as a result of long connecting paths.
In the case of a likewise preferred embodiment, it is provided that the sensor is a displacement, a speed and/or a temperature sensor. For example, it is possible for an active element comprising a combination of a speed sensor and a temperature sensor to be fastened on the holder and for the plug-in connection thereof to be connected to the flexible circuit board.
In the case of an advantageous embodiment, it may be provided that the component has a leadframe. It is thus possible, in particular, for leadframe ends of a sensor which have been secured by injection molding to be advantageously retained and positioned.
It may likewise advantageously be provided that the component has a strain relief device. Such a strain relief device may be advantageous in a number of application cases. For example, the flexible circuit board itself may require a strain relief device upon contact connection with an electronics unit. Furthermore, however, it is also the case that the further components which can be fastened on the holder are often connected to mechanically loaded components both during fitting and during operation. In this case, it is likewise possible to provide devices on the component which absorb tensile forces for example in cables, sheathed leadframe ends, etc.
Analogously, it may likewise be the case with an advantageous embodiment that the component provides an antikink means. It is preferably even possible to realize a strain relief device and antikink means in a single suitable form of the component.
Furthermore, in the case of a likewise preferred embodiment, it may be provided that the further device essentially secures the position of the component in relation to the holder. In particular in the case of components which can be electrically connected directly to the flexible circuit board, it is advantageous to secure the position of the second component relative to the holder, thus also relative to the flexible circuit board. This does away with the need for a further positioning step, which would be necessary according to the prior art. Furthermore, this results in a higher degree of reliability during operation of the subassembly as a whole since, in the case of a corresponding configuration of the holder, it is not possible for the position between the flexible circuit board and component to change.
A likewise advantageous embodiment provides that the connection between the component and the holder, the connection being created by means of the further device, is releasable. This is advantageous, in particular, in respect of fitting and/or repair.
In particular, a likewise advantageous embodiment provides that the further device is a latching device and/or plug-in device. This facilitates the installation of the component during fitting and/or repair or changeover work.
A further, likewise advantageous embodiment is characterized in that the component has a guide for electrical connections. This makes it possible to facilitate the handling of the component and the connections, in particular, during fitting and repair work.
The invention is based on the finding that, in a central retaining and/or carrying element, it is possible to combine in one part a number of functions which are usually performed by a number of separate parts. The central carrying element here performs the following functions: it retains and fixes a flexible circuit board, and it forms a strain relief device and an antikink means for the flexible circuit board upon contact connection with an electronics unit. Furthermore, the carrying element performs the functions of retaining and positioning connections, in particular a plug-in connection of a sensor, and feeds the flexible circuit board to this sensor. Furthermore, it is also possible for cable and leadframe connections of sensors to be retained and positioned on this carrying element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.